I'ts quiet without you
by Brown.eyes.and.bushy.tales
Summary: Dante and Lady have drifted apart, the two teens are wanting to change it, will they see eachother again? Mild, mild bad usage of words, wouldn't call i swaring though.Says complete but may have bonus chapter soon
1. Thoughts a like

It had been quite a while since the incident at the timenigru(probably wrong sorry!),infact, two years next month and even though Dante had loads of friends and his brother's sense kicked back into place only barely escaping from the vast pit of demons known as the bowels of hell…..He was lonely. He sat in 'his' chair in the most silent house he had ever been in, sure Vergil lived there but he still had a relentless stubbornness to him and spent most of the day meditating, ignoring Dante and reading countless amounts of books. He already drenched Dante's recording studio with eight piles of astronomical and supernatural books, he just wanted someone to have fun with, someone who knew him deeper than his looks…

---------

It was no different were she was, the little remaining demons kept her slightly busy but they only rarely appeared from hell after her and Dante went on a wild rampage across Manhattan …Then, they spent the rest of the week together and, they haven't seen each other since……….He had even given her a new name to help her forget her grief and her past, he made it much easier to deal with, he made her understand more. Lady couldn't help but think she had forgotten something, not sure what it was she scanned her bedroom desk for her calendar, to her surprise…nothing on it. She had kept calendars from a few years before so she decided to check them to. Nothing. While she continued her search, just swiftly wafting through documents and letters, she found an old photograph…It made her face light up as she smiled, maybe it was like the good karma magazine had predicted; you will meet an old acquaintance very soon. She and Dante were proudly walking through the plaza when they saw a photo booth, Dante begged her to go in with him and she just couldn't resist his cute little pout, it was his eyes that really won him over, and his smile. Infact, he just boosted her whole self esteem really. Lady turned it over to see a little bit of Dante's neat handwriting on it(she could never forget his hand writing… It read;

_**Lady I bet you just found this in that desk of yours didn't you? Well my birthday must be coming up soon… it's 30**__**th**__** of November!!! Just come down to the office Kay?**_

_**Dante xx**_

Reading that little note made her brain cells completely rebuild her memory of his humorous, but deeper side, he must be as bored as crap not having anyone to talk to but that boring ass Vergil. 'Maybe I should call him, nah he probably forgot all about me, I bet if he called he'd say Lady who?' She always tried to talk herself out of her desires; it was a bad habit of hers. Hesitantly, Lady picked up her phone and dialed the demon busting service…

-------

"And why do your books have to be in my studio? it wrecks the acoustics!"

"…….I'll tell you why! We exit our teenage hood next month and you still act like an INFANT!" He hissed, even as children Vergil had never been so rough on him. To Vergil's surprise, he seemed to have malfunctioned Dante's ego, hey maybe he wouldn't be so cocky anymore.

Well…I'm………._sorry_...Vergil……" He quietly retreated to his desk, not even using it as a footrest like he regularly did. He Vergil then felt very guilty….Not only had he hurt his little bro's feelings, he quartered his ego and it was virtually impossible to even make a dent in it usually. When he had confirmed Dante didn't want to look at him, he hung his head in shame as he continued meditating. The piercing sound of the phone split the silence of the room as Dante jumped backwards due to his reflex.

"Devil may cry………..M…._Mary_……?

**What do ya'll think den? It came to me in a flash, it was gonna be a oneshot but I think it's better as a proper story. This is going to be a short fic, maybe 5 chapters or less. Now we have that cleared up…You have read my little rant, here is my rave…REVIEW! I have a beef with people who read my other stories! I begged them to review and when finally I wanted to discontinue the stories because of the lack of reviews I got, they started reviewing!!! Anyways, now that my moan is out of the way Review?**


	2. Anxiety

**Oh, yeah I forgot to do the disclaimer(whoops) **

**I don't own Devil may cry, if I did, Sparda and Eva would still be alive and Vergill wouldn't be a pain in the ass, I suppose I could change it if I wanted, like, in this chapter Dante is very love sick. BTW Thanks if you reviewed I promise I wont let you down!!!!!**

**-----**

"Dante? Are you there?" He just couldn't believe who was talking to him, just moments after he had longed for her company and to hear her voice again. Someone up there likes him! Or maybe Sparda and Eva put in the good word.

"L...Lady!?"

"You're happy to hear from me then?" She laughed at his voice, he sounded like a kitten in shock, only with a bigger more masculine voice.

"How did you phone me? I…Well; I was just thinking about you…" Dante sat down and pulled the same booth pictures out that lady had. Good thing she was in another city because she had gone candy floss pink after the comment Dante had just made.

"I thought there was something I forgot and I found those pictures of you and I and…."

"Yeah?"

"Do you want me to come down for your birthday?"

"But you're all the way in New York!"

"Hey, it…it's number 20, I can't miss it,"

"Okay Lady…You can come if you really want to," He stuttered

"I do, "Dante regrettably sighed down the phone making Lady go scarlet (oh his ego was back in tact by the way, still a few bruises though)

"Well…I'll see you…Sunday then?"

"Saturday…..Sunday the latest…"

"Bye Lady"

"See ya Dante,"

They both hung up the phone, resisting the urge to pick it up again and do the whole phone call over. Vergil jerked his head up when Dante nearly tripped over him. "Who was it?" He smirked.

"Knowone you will remember," He snorted at Vergil.

"Try me"

Dante smiled at his shoes as he stuttered her name. "L…Lady,"

"You mean Arkam's daughter!"

"It has nothing to do with you anyway, so never you mind,"

"She hates me,"

"Then I don't blame her…."

"Bu-"

"Damn it Vergil!"

-----

'I don't believe it, he wants me to come…..he was thinking about me!' She danced on the spot at how happy he sounded' An unpleasant affliction rumbled in the pit of Lady's stomach as she began to wonder if she'd mess up again, usually men ran a mile when they saw her with kalila-Anne. Well, she was a feminist, but Dante is a prime target for women like her, so why did the get on so much? On the other hand, she couldn't wait to see Dante's face and give him a hug when she saw him so she made sure she had all her ammo and a suitcase packed and began traveling away in her glossy cherry car.

-----

Dante repeatedly smashed Vergil's skull on the wall giving no mercy and foaming at the mouth. That was Vergil's third set of teeth he had grown back that week.

"Since when are you concerned with who I see?!" Blood was splattered all over the wall where his brother's jaw had just popped out; Dante dropped his big brother to the floor as he paced in and out of the two rooms. When Vergil's face had rearranged itself he stood up and laughed at his little brother's anxiety.

"Feeling distracted Dante?"

"No…Yes, I have two days to do something with this place! I don't know the first thing about cleaning and you are not helping me here!"

"Yes Dante, Mary will come to this house, take one look at it, erase any memory she had of you and never see you again, tut, tut." He did love making Dante feel bad about himself, even more when it came to girls. Like the time when they were fifteen Dante had a girlfriend called Melissa and Vergil started spreading rumors about them both, Melissa thought Dante spread them and broke up with him. And Vergil had perfected the 'ha! You are pathetic!' laugh as he used it on Dante.

"Shut up! At least I've had girlfriends Virgin…"

"What ever, now do you want me to help you or not?"

"You really mean it verge? Oh thank you!"

"Don't.Push.It." He growled gritting his teeth.

So do ya like it!!!!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!!!

**Dante: I wouldn't say that! Although Lady is kinda cute……wait! Did I just say that out loud? Starts blushing**

**Vergil: Yes Dante, you are a fool, let's hope fact princess knows what she's doing…**

**Dante: I bet she is making us say this stuff now! Arrgh! Stop that!**

**Vergil: If you keep saying that she will continue.**

**Monkey-Girl-XoX: Will you both shut up; at least you're not such an ------le in this one! More D+L antics and will Vergil ever act normal? Stay logged on!**

**Vergil: That little Bi---**


	3. I missed you,

**Here's the next chapter. Would have been sooner but my siblings prevent it, anyways, here it is .**

**-------**

From across the hall Vergil could hear a quiet groaning coming from his little brother's room. 'Anxiety…..Only for the weak," He thought.

"Well, if I'm gonna get anything done this weekend then I'll have to snap him out of it" He mumbled. As he crept along the hallway (like he did at anytime of day) he heard a sniveling noise, he could always blackmail Dante with it another day so he stored it at the back of his head. He gently pushed the door ajar, enough to see Dante talking into his pillow, man, Dante was never like this; he never wanted to be in love that was for sure.

"Dante?" Dante flinched when he heard Vergil's voice, oh no! His brother saw him, how long had he been watching? Better say something fast, or he'll seem weak.

"You know Dante, women aren't everything." He wasn't much of a good person to confide in, no matter how much psychology Eva and Sparda used on him, he found a way to twist their words.

"It isn't like I…..Love her or anything, but I, I just want to see her okay?"

"So, you….Like her then?"

"Fuck you Vergil,"

Just trying to help, anyway, we have barely done anything and she's coming today, are you prepared to stop whining now?"

He sniffed and shut the door, barely cutting Vergil's alert hands off.

"Go and start, I'll be down later." Knowone on earth could put things as blunt as Dante, maybe not even Vergil, still their family was blunt when required.

"Whatever, I didn't need to help you, finish it yourself,"

A satisfied smirk grew on Vergil's mouth when he heard his brother throw something, feeling much better now, he decided to make something decent for breakfast**.( Vergil: wow, one thing actually true, I wouldn't touch Dante's cooking to save his or MY life for that matter, oh and ….Apologies for my brother's lack of self control,)**

**---**

Lady's mood had drastically changed too, just like Dante's. She was anxious, and she didn't even know why, 'Maybe I…nah' She thought.

Eva picked the worst time to give birth, she thought. The traffic was worse than usual because there was always a fair (carnival) around this time of year.(made that up, not true)

"COME ON! I HAVE SOMEWERE TO BE!" She screamed at the hysterical drivers and civilians. She just hoped her best friend was having better luck

---

"Wow Verge, the shop, and the house look great, and so does the food!" He perked up like a cat on coffee (totally random). That just made Vergil feel like a big brother again, kinda like having kids.(With the way Dante behaved anyway,)

As he watched Dante happily scoff the last pancake off of his greasy plate, a smirk grew on his face. "Aren't you gonna save any for me and Lady, as you call her?" His smirk disappeared, he almost thought you hated her bro,"

"I do, but I can't read books all day, the bigger the portion, the longer the time," Quite pleased with himself, Vergil leaned back. To be honest, Dante just stared at him in disbelief. "You just dissed…..Lady"

"Hold on lover boy, you're not dating her yet…" He laughed.

He lat a depressed sigh spill from his mouth. He glanced down at hi mobile wondering if Lady had the same number, well, it was worth a try…

"Okay, I am curious, what are you doing?" Vergil asked, trying to read his brother's face.

The cell began to ring………

"Vergil? Is that your phone?"

"No, it is off upstairs…."

The tone got louder, it was the song they had listened to all the time that they had been together, and in the time they had grown fonder of each other. Could it be?

A colossal smile formed on his face, sprinting to the door and tripping over, but standing right back up again to answer it. They stood staring at each other in awe, for what seemed forever, just wanting to say that they had missed each other, but hesitating. A caring smile only once witnessed before by lady took over his face as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer…She was warm and she had that naturally fresh small she had when she was not assassinating demons, a pure smell, like new born baby. Dante felt like a giant teddy bear when hugged. Even though he was really powerful he was so gentle and kind, but wasn't a jerk when you got to know him, that is how Lady had always pictured her dream guy. She dug her face deeper into his arm, with a smile at the greeting she had received from him.

"I missed you," He whispered in her shoulder.

"I missed you too," She replied.

Vergil had witnessed the whole thing, and still they completely ignored him, only aware of each other, both longing for better company. In that weekend, Vergil's ego had actually doubled the size of Dante's he now saw him as weak, and could use it against him. When the two finally departed they gazed at each other again, for less time this time though.

"Come in, do what you want, Vergil just made breakfast," He smiled ushering her inside.

"Lady…" He fake smiled.

"Vergil," She walked strait past him and prepared the food that was upon the table for herself. He glanced down at Lady's suitcase, pretty big, what could be in there for just three weeks? Then it hit him hard in his brain…..(Like one of her combat moves or bullets) She was going to be there a lot longer than three weeks………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-----

**This is the result of me working hard! Day and night! And again, sorry for Dante's little swear at the start of this chapter. Ah well, he insisted didn't you Dante…**

**Dante: Alright, I admit it, I like lady, but don't tell her okay?**

**M.G: Erm, Dante?**

**Dante: What?**

**Lady: I'm in this chat, soo, you like me do ya? Well, we'll just have to see what F.P has in store for the next chapter Blushes and stares at Dante**

**Dante: Whispers Thank you fact-princess!**

**Nice bonus? Review and you get more!**


	4. I am NOT jealous

**I am glad you like this storey oh just to say for ****Olivia deloach and anyone else who was wondering, there wont be any…'Over rated' scenes in this fic, technically, I'm not even old enough to play devil may cry, I'm not fifteen yet. (I don't care anyway, as long as you mature right?)Bit of violence in here, the next chapter, Vergil is soo cold, just continue reading? Warning: Fluffy chapter near the end **

**-----------**

All day they did nothing but talk and sit together, and occasionally when the phone rang, on missions. The fact that they disregarded his existence in their own blind lust for each other made him sick. In his eyes people like them were the reason there was evil afoot, and Dante could become a peeve to anyone. He eavesdropped on their convocation realizing that their convocation was pointless and pathetic, he ignored them. Dante had actually, ACTUALLY had the NERVE to tell him that HE, of ALL the people was jealous of them, he just replied by getting his Yamato and nearly decapitating Dante if there hadn't been a demon call, but, had he actually contemplated the fact that….as much as he hated it, that might be true? He grunted the thought out of his head and caught Lady whispering something in the ear of a hysterical Dante.(Just had to fit something in like that) Vergil's look of curiosity and anger made it even funnier, he couldn't believe it! Those two…two…Buffoons! Laughing at him, struggling to keep their guts from exploding, it made him want to revert back to a psychotic maniac determined to retain power and control the whole universe!

"What are you saying?" He stood up pulling Dante away from Lady and giving him the most sinister look he's had since he escaped from hell.

"Jus…Just…was having a little…L….Laugh Vergil!" Dante couldn't hold himself any longer and collapsed on the floor begging his own kidneys for mercy and his legs flying all over the place.

Completely disgusted with his brother and his 'girlfriend' in tears, he stormed out of the room to do who knows what Vergil does. Lady decided if anything between her and Dante was going to happen, she needed to fix Vergil's attitude. She slowly followed him out of the living room, bracing herself for his anti social...'Charms'.

"Vergil? Why are you being so cold? Don't you want Dante to be happy?"

"Who says he wasn't before you came!" He bellowed in her face, hot breath in her eyes.

She took an intimidating step forward, almost standing on his feet and pulled the look at him.

"I'm sure now that he has more company than YOU, he's doing much better,"

"You are fully aware that he likes you, am I correct?"

"Well, not exactly I…I….Don't know!! Even if I did like your brother I wouldn't tell you! It has nothing to do with you so stay out of it!" She hissed and turned towards the door.

Vergil grabbed her hair and slammed her into the door, holding her in an awkward position so she could not escape his grasp.

"You have to go Mary, you're not wanted here!"

"Dante obviously wants me here!"

With Vergil's guard down, she shot him in the stomach and tripped him, then firing three shots in his head. The door wouldn't open, why not? It was fine before she went out, unless…………

"Did you just hear that Dante?" She sighed, he didn't reply. "Please, I shot your brother because he was assaulting me," The door became lighter and she heard footsteps and creaking floorboards, then the front door shutting.

"Good going asshole!" She immediately followed Dante out of the front door… He wasn't in sight; Dante couldn't have gone that quick could he? Sinking to her knees with depression, she muttered "I'm sorry Dante; it's just the way I am"

"I am too…Lady"

"Where is that voice from?" She peered to her left, then her right and finally upwards to see Dante on the roof holding his hand up to her.

"Need a hand?" He asked.

He carefully hoisted her up; the intense grip on his boots for battles was great help.

He sat down, Lady next to him, both looking strait ahead, thinking about the current month.

"So, Vergil made you mad?"

"Yeah, sorry I shot him,"

"You know, we may be tough but a shot still hurts….A little" He made her laugh, he thought her laugh was sweet well, he thought everything about her was sweet, and perfect, and cool.

A sigh of relief washed over him as he lay backwards, watching Lady Watch him watch her (that may confuse you abit; basically they're watching each other).

"Lady?"

"Yes Dante?"

"Do you ever get the feeling that the world I against you?"

"Sometimes, I mean….we both lost a mother and a father. It must have been worse for you and Vergil though, you were way too young…."

"But Sparda's alliances looked after us."

"I guess."

"…..But on a way, it did work out for us…."

"Fate draws you in Dante, if it isn't mean to happen, it doesn't" She stared at her shoes, he was still watching her, the stars were in her eyes and made the honey and azure blue twinkle like diamond incrusted orbs. Off guard she stared at him. His eyes closed, going fifty, hoping she would go the other fifty,her head going higher and puckered lips meeting and infusing with each other like a cool, refreshing energy drink(???) Their lips unlocking and eyes locking instead.

'Wow he's a good kisser, his eyes are amazing, inhuman,' She smiled.

"So…does, this..mean….we're, going out…Lady?"

"Maybe, if you don't mess it up, oh and by the way, you're a good kisser," She laughed at his blushing cheeks and began to turn red also.

"Tell me something I don't know," He smirked.

"Your totally okay now? Good,and bad to see that your ego is back in tact, I thought Vergil completley, malfunctioned it!"

"Vergil? Oh do me a favour, If he asks, were not dating,"

"Why? I'd like to rub it in his face,"

"From what I've gathered, he isn't to pleased, I don't want him to hurt you, or me for that matter,"

"Okay?" She pulled him into another kiss and felt his face muscles tense and his cheeks go warm.

---------

**Told you it was going to be fluff central Please review, and tell me what you think! 1 chpter2 go! Dante? Lady?**

**Dante: Thanks!!!**

**M.G: It was bound,**

**Lady: It's coming to and end but at least there will be a sequel.**

**Yes! If I like reviews I will make a sequel were Vergil gets a GF, only if you, REVIEW!**


	5. Dine with disaster

**Hi! I think this is my most neglected fic so I thought I better hurry up and get this last bit uploaded. I was kinda scared to upload it so I've left it quite a long time but that's why it's all the more important to tell me what you think of it! Yup it's the finally and if I get good feedback I will be adding a sequel too my short archive of fics so, with nothing more to add apart from the fact I don't own Capcom, the ones who made devil may cry, enjoy!**

**--**

Dante and Vergil's birthday had finally arrived. Lady and Dante wanted to go to an Italian themed restaurant. Vergil had already decided he wasn't going to go...

"Come on Verge...Please! What about deli food?"

"That's just the first visual immage that appeared in your intelligence deprived mind, Dante, I like gourmet food..."

"Fine, we can eat fancy, we just want you to come, it is your birthday too remember" Lady's reasoning was no match for Vergil's stubbornness, although he had softened out after she shot him, he was still sulking and refused to make eye contact with her." We can always go clubbing instead-"

"-I'll go!"

"Italian it is!" Dante almost squealed. Vergil's facial expression showed his defeat as he slapped his temple at the thought of his two opposite's victory.

"Good, we're not taking you in that fleece, if we're eating fancy at least show some style..." She smirked, as she watched Vergil unwillingly obey her command, while she and Dante exchanged a quick hand gesture and some money. She turned towards the smug, twin standing beside her "You too, 'Mr. I think I'm the best'" Her satisfied chuckle sent shivers down Dante's spine now he was too being forced, and followed his brother's tracks. Lady may not be very feminine but she was entirely capable of dressing to impress for the occasion. She wore a knee high sapphire dress ,shoes with a small heel, her hair had grown to her shoulders so she could have a longer hairstyle, also Lady was wearing a fingerless glove on each hand, and a French manicure to finish the look. When two stroppy twins descended the stairs, the blue twin had fallen off his balance, the young twin, staring with his mouth gaping wide open. All this time he thought Lady was a guy with...a difference, but wow! Anyway he was in no position to complain. She stepped towards him and shook her keys in his face before leaving the room, Vergil slowly following, but Dante still standing there. The sound of her voice broke his blank state of mind. But still a little absent, he followed the two.

When they arrived at the destination later that night, Dante hopped out of the car, trying to drag Vergil out but failing. Lady could here them arguing about something or other again.

' I guess this is what the Sparda twins were like when they were younger,' Lady contemplated.

When Vergil and Lady emerged from the car, Dante's arm automatically made a firm grip around Lady's waist, although she was slightly reluctant. And Vergil followed the couple; they didn't even try to hide it anymore. Well, now they were just stating the obvious, which Vergil already knew. When they got inside the restaurant it was amazingly swanky, silk wall paper, lined with gold satin. Each individual table had a conjure set of cutlery.

"I hope you're paying for this Verge,"

"..."

--

The waiter was just coming around with the main course of food as Vergil popped a question.

"Why Italian?"

"This is why," Dante smirked sitting back in his chair.

"Medium pizza for you, Baccalà Salad for the lady, and Lamb in Fricassee for the other gentleman." With that he walked away.

"We're here for pizza?"

"And a whole one too!" Lady chuckled.

"Yea, so?" He scoffed taking another mouthful.

"Predictable of an imbecile like you, Dante," Vergil shot back.

"Don't push your luck Vergil," Lady said through gritted teeth, struggling to remain her unruffled structure.

"I don't value the opinions of humans,"

There was a diminutive gasp followed by a murdering silence. Dante could only lift his finger and pretend to open his mouth to say something, except not a word would exit.

"You are both completely lost for words...Which proves I'm superior to both of you..." an arrogant grin tugged at the side of Vergil's cheek.

A clamped fist fearlessly came into contact with the mahogany table.

"Lady, he isn't worth getting angry"

Vergil grumbled something under her breath as Lady grunted as a reply.

"I know it doesn't matter what you think Vergil," She seemed somewhat nervous after that, as if not comfortable around Dante's older brother, he detected this and mutely watched her. She let a quiet belch out under her hand and looked at the balcony behind them. "I'm ...Just going to get some fresh air."

Vergil still had a self-satisfied sneer on his lips as he watched Dante gaze at Lady Standing on the balcony alone. He seemed undecided whether he should see if she was okay or remain in his place, he would prefer usually prefer to stay put, to not go to her because he couldn't be asked to stand there and let her use him as a verbally abused dummy, but this time was different. He wanted to go to her, to see if she was okay and then let her confide in him if she wasn't. He took one more glance at her before returning his attention to Vergil and standing up. "Don't dine and dash on me now will ya?" He smiled.

Unbelievably, Vergil returned the smile and continued eating, allowing his little brother to depart. Lady hung most of her slender torso over the balcony. Yet another hushed sigh danced off her tongue out into the bitter air around her.

"You know, I'm not ashamed of you" Dante gently told Lady, trying desperately to meet her multi colored gaze.

"Neither am I of you," She replied giving Dante the attention he desired.

"Then why are you avoiding my brother? He's harmless."

"I'm not scared of him Dante; I just can't stand him sometimes."

"And so you needed to take five and escape the madness,"

Lady sensed the mock in the tone he was using and wriggled out of his clasp so she could see his face, which was lit up with a smug grin. "Or was it that you couldn't stand my dashingly good looks any longer?" He began to laugh, and waiting for lady to angrily protest, as if on queue, she exploded.

"Do you have any maturity left in you? Believe it or not I'm NOT always in the mood for you're immature wining."

The whole restaurant's attention was crooked towards the two, and Lady buried a shaking head in the tips of her fingers as she cursed her loud mouth. As for Dante, he didn't look that different from the restaurant. Inside, Lady's brain screamed furiously. _'Don't look at me like that!' _Her features spoke it all. Before he could stop her, she charged out of the building not looking back, down the street. He Dante effortlessly dive off of the balcony to ensure that he wasn't to far behind lady.

"Lady!"

"..." She continued to sprint, and fragments of her fragile dress shred, nevertheless she didn't care. She kept running.

"Wait." He whispered; the despair highly detectable in his voice. "Please,"

She froze, like software malfunctioning, and turned to observe Dante. He stared at her, his diamond like eyes locked on her like a puppy's. He could be a bit of an idiot sometimes, but this side of Dante was the part that she adored. Now guilt consumed her._ 'I won't let Dante know that's how I think'_

"What" She strongly yelled from across the concourse.

"Don't hate me; it's just...the way I am." He thoughtfully grinned.

She continued to look intently at him; most of his snowy hair was draped in front of his face so his eyes weren't visible. His breathing was steady and relaxed, and he leant an arm against the shop window beside him. Lady took three weary treads further, the immense heavens beyond her head unfastened to let out a shower of life form seeking drops down to the ground, soaking everything in sight in the process, including the both of them. Dante's head soared upwards like a kitten; he didn't even blink at the rain's tingling impact on his skin. Minuets soon turned into an eternity when the precipitation intensified also drenching Dante and Lady in the process. He made the rest of his way towards her, but she stood her ground.

"I know I'm a pain,"

"So do I,"

"Let me finish please."

"..."She muttered.

"I won't ever consider being uncomfortable around you... and Vergil doesn't really think that way because he loved our mother. He was the one who broke down when she..." He broke off and looked upwards, Lady's head bolted up to study the silent Dante. Was he crying? Or was that rain too? He continued. "Well I've apologized on behalf on Vergil, now all I'm trying to say is-"

She stopped him from saying anymore with her finger. "I know, don't say it."

She swept the blinding hair out of his eyes before leaning into a moment of ardor and desire. They both provided as much affection they could devote to the kiss and in that deep moment of passion, Lady believed Dante appreciated her. Dante had had his eyes sealed until he felt Lady nudge his shoulder quite hard; in her hands were two of her best guns. She lifted her dress up slightly to reveal a third gun.

"Aww man do they always have to come and ruin the moment?"

"Fraid so, are you equipped?"

"Don't leave home without em'" Dante pulled out his signature ebony and ivory and shot a lesser demon in the jaw from behind Lady. It winced on the floor before disintegrating into dust. Another swung for Dante but missed because of Lady's quick reflexes.

"I have your back if you have mine?" She asked leaning her back against Dante.

"Deal."

--

The last of the demons were sent back to hell while the pair brushed themselves off.

"What a way to end a night!" Lady groaned

"Can we go home now?"

"What about Vergil?"

"Oh...Damn."

--

Vergil sighed as the last of the scented candle went out. He pretended to drop something before teleporting out of the restaurant and going home.

--

**Whoops! How could they forget Vergie? Well, now it's time for you to review! Remember reviews equal sequel!**


End file.
